12 Seconds
by TheVoice1993
Summary: When something that people thought could never come true becomes a reality, Mike and Sam must fight protect their friends and families. And as if that isn't enough they have to help save the world in the process. Based off of the movie World War Z.
1. Preview

Preview

"No matter what happens, you and Tina take care of the kids. You stick together."

Mercedes nods with tear filled eyes before putting her forehead against Sam's.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." Sam responds pulling her into a bone crushing hug. They stay like that for a minute before Mike and Tina join them for a group hug.

"Remember, live together. Die alone." Mike tells them as the other three nod in response. "I love you guys."

1 week earlier

"Daddy, are zombies real?" Jackson asks as he climbs into bed.

"No buddy, they aren't real." Sam replies

"How do you know?" the curious 7 year old asks.

"Because they're made up for entertainment." His dad tells him as he tucks him into bed.

"Oh" the boy says thinking about the answer that he just received "What if they were real though?"

"Well then I would protect you from them." Sam answers.

"And momma and Kaylie too?"

"Yeah, I'd protect momma and Kaylie too." The young man tells his son.

"What about Uncle Mike, Aunt Tina, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, and Jason." The seven year old asks worried about his aunt, uncles, and best friend.

"I'd protect them too. We'd all protect each other.

* * *

"Sam what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

"You two have to come with us to fight and figure out what this is. If you don't your families can't stay on this ship."

* * *

(1 Mississippi)

"It's been declared Marshall Law."

(2 Mississippi)

"Daddy what's Marshall Law?"

(3 Mississippi)

"I've got your back."

(4 Mississippi)

"And I've got yours."

(5 Mississippi)

"Mike, look at me!

(6 Mississippi)

I will not let you turn!

(7 Mississippi)

Do you hear me?

(8 Mississippi)

You're not gonna turn!

(9 Mississippi)

"I love you guys. Don't forget that."

(10 Mississippi)

"Momma I'm scared."

"I know sweetie…me too."

(11 Mississippi)

"Live Together."

(12 Mississippi)

"Die Alone."


	2. Happy Birthday Jackson!

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jackson! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone finishes singing to the rambunctious now 7 year old.

"Make a wish Jacks." Mike encourages his nephew.

On that note, the caramel skinned, curly haired boy closes his eyes that are the exact same shade of exuberant green as his father's, and takes a deep breath blowing out the crowd of candles.

"What you wish for?" Jackson's 5 year old sister asks with large curious eyes looking up at her big brother.

"I can't tell you Kay, or it won't come true." He responds.

"Uh huh, I won't tell nobody. Daddy says I'm good at keeping secrets…right Daddy." Hazel eyes turn to Sam in anticipation of a response.

"That's right." The handsome green eyed man confirms before grabbing Kaylie and sending her into a fit of giggles with a round of tickles. "My little lady bug is the best secret keeper in the whole world."

"Told you!" the 5 year old shouts in excitement "I love you Daddy." She tells him putting a slightly wet kiss on her father's cheek.

"I love you too Bug." He says adjusting her in his lap.

"I'm still not telling you." Jackson tells her just as Mercedes and Blaine walk in with the presents.

"It's present time!" Blaine announces as they sit the various boxes and gift bags on the table.

"Which one do you want to open first?" his mom asks running a hand through his curls.

"Daddy's" her son replies. All Mercedes could do was smile. She had already known the answer to her question. Jackson was his father's son all the way from Avatar to Cool Ranch Doritos. Mercedes loved her boys and their crazy obsessions though, and she had to admit that she was excited to see what Sam had gotten their son since he refused to tell her what it was before hand.

"Daddy's it is." She responds handing the blue wrapped box to the anxious 7 year old. She took a quick glance at Sam seeing the excitement in his eyes. In that short amount of time, wrapping paper had been scattered around before the surprise was revealed.

"Yes, Thanks Dad!" the boy says excitedly getting up to give his Dad a huge hug squishing his sister in the process. Mercedes' smile grew until she saw what the gift actually was. As Jackson ran around along with his sister and best friend to let everybody see what he had gotten, along with beginning the process of opening the rest of his presents. Mercedes caught her husband's eyes and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"We're gonna go get plates and stuff for cake." Mercedes tells nobody in particular. Once all the excitement kicked in that had captured everybody's attention. The blonde follows his wife into the kitchen preparing himself for an earful.

"Really Sam? That's why you didn't want to show me what you got him because you knew I'd say take it back."

"I…"

"He's 7 Sam, not 17. If he plays that game he's gonna have nightmares." She says looking at him expectantly.

"He…"

"I know he asked for it, but that doesn't mean you have to get it. We can't always have everything we want or ask for." Mercedes tells him letting out a deep frustrated breath. She stares at him expectantly for a minute before he takes the hint.

"Can I speak now, or do you have something else to add?"he asks with a small smirk and gleam in his eye.

"Don't be cute. I'm seriously pissed off. We're supposed to be a team here Sam. You can't just do stuff knowing that I won't agree. I don't do that to you." She tells him with a frown.

It's quiet for what feels like an eternity with Mercedes standing her ground. They have a stare down for a little bit longer, the chaos from the other room being tuned out.

"You wanna know what I think?" Sam asks with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"What" the diva asks crossing her arms subconsciously protecting herself from that predatory look in her man's eyes.

"I think" the blond states moving closer, causing Mercedes to move back against the counter blocking her in with his arms on either side of her. "I think you're not angry with me."

"Yes I am." she shifts as he moves closer.

"No ma'am because when you're angry you say my full name." he moves closer letting his breath tickle her cheek.

"Just so you know _Samuel Alexander Evans_, I'm still pissed at you." The diva states repressing a shudder. Speaking seemed to be a waste of time because those last few words went right through one ear and out the other.

"Say my name again."

"Really? Boy I am not about to play with you." Mercedes states with a role of her eyes pushing him away.

"Come on. You just make it sound so damn sexy." he says with a grin pulling her close before she can get away. "Say my name, say my name" he sings in her ear.

At that Mercedes can't help but laugh.

"Oh my God, Samuel Alexander Evans you are a mess!" she tells him hugging him back.

"You love it." He states kissing the top of her head.

"I love you…I'm still angry just so you know." She says looking up at him. "Seriously though babe, zombies, really. If he has nightmares you're dealing with it."

"Deal" he agrees before that gleam in his eyes comes back as he runs his hand up her inner thigh. "Can a guy get some love before he has to go back out there?"

"What, Sam, no! We're at your _son's_ birthday party for goodness sake. Stop being nasty!" the young woman exclaims before the kitchen door swings open.

"Auntie Cede, Mommy says we've been waiting for plates and ice cream for too long." 7 year old Jason announces looking at his aunt expectantly as Mercedes eyes widen.

"Oh right, sorry sweetie I forgot." She tells him as Sam goes to get the ice cream out of the freezer with that ridiculous smirk still on his face.

"But that's what you said you were coming in here for." Jason looks at her confused.

"Here Jace, why don't you take the ice cream out. I'll bring the plates in a sec." Sam tells him handing over the cold treat and ruffling the boy's hair before he turns to walk out. The blonde turns his attention back to his wife.

"You forgot, huh."

"Shutup" she reaches behind him grabbing the paper plates and silver wear "and get that stupid grin off your face." With those words his smile only gets wider, as Mercedes makes her way out of the kitchen with him following.

"I'm not done with you Mrs. Evans." He whispers in her ear.

"Yeah, we'll see about that Mr. Evans." She replies before reaching the crowded dining room. "Alright, who wants cake!"

* * *

"Go right Uncle Blaine! They're catching up!" Jackson tells his uncle.

"Wait, which one's the fire button again?" Blaine asks his nephew taking his eyes off the tv screen to look at his controller.

"Red. No, no, no!"

'GAME OVER' the screen says turning black and filling with blood red letters.

"Wow B, you really suck at this game." Mike tells him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." The shorter man responds with a frown.

"You didn't even get passed the first level yet Uncle Blaine." Jason tells him causing the others to laugh at that statement of fact.

"Face it B, if this were real life, you'd be the first to die. I think Kay could survive longer than you, and she's 5." Sam states moving to sit on the couch for his turn.

"Well thanks for the encouragement guys." The brunette says with fake gratitude receiving a pat on the back from Mike.

"Don't worry bro, we wouldn't let you die…or would you become one of them?" the dancer scrunches his face up in thought.

"Huh, I don't know." Blaine stops to think about it. "What do you think Sam?"

"You'd probably turn." The blonde tells them keeping his eyes on the screen as he and Jason reach Level 2. "I mean how else would it spread if everybody didn't turn?"

"Good point" Blaine says letting that process in his head for a minute. He looks at his phone checking the time. "Well, it's getting late guys. I gotta go, I have an early flight tomorrow." He stands up and Sam pauses the game.

"How long are you gonna be in Cali for?" Mike asks

"About two weeks. It really just depends on how long Cooper needs me to be there." He tells them.

"Right, well try not to miss us too much. We know how lonely it can be not being able to have the two most amazing people in the world by you side all the time." Sam states in mock seriousness.

"Oh you mean Jackie and Jace. Yeah I've never been away for them this long." Blaine says knowing what his best friend meant. He bends down to where the boys are sitting on the floor against the couch. "You two be good okay. I won't see you for a couple of weeks."

"Cuz you're going to California?" Jackson asks with disappointment looking at his uncle.

"Yeah bud, but I'll be back before you know it." He tells them with a sad smile. He didn't like being away from them. He loved these two and Kaylie as if they were his own kids. He and Kurt had found who they thought would be the perfect girl to adopt a baby from, but at the last minute she changed her mind. That had been a little over two years ago, and they were both still healing from it.

"Are you gonna bring presents?" Jace asks with an excited smile causing all the guys to laugh.

"Yeah J, I'll bring presents. Come here." The shorter man opens his arms to them for a hug, and they both tackle him. "Aw you two give the best hugs ever." He gives them both a squeeze and a kiss on the head "I love you guys. Don't forget that."

"We won't." Jackson states

"Yeah, we love you to Uncle Blaine." Jace reassures him.

"How much? This much" he puts his tumb and index finger together.

"No, this much!" the two 7 year olds say with a giggle spreading their arms out as far as they can go.

"That's all the love I need." He hugs them one more time before getting back on his feet. "Well, I'm leaving for real now." He tells his two best friends.

"Yeah, I think Kay's asleep, so your goodbye won't be so dramatic." Sam says with a laugh.

"Hey, two weeks is a long time in kid terms." Blaine states defending his actions.

"Yeah, it seems to be a long time in hobbit terms too." Mike says earning a snort from Sam.

"Oh My God, I can't stand the two of you!" Blaine exclaims turning to leave.

"Yet we're still and forever will be your best bros."the blonde states.

"Hey call us when you land tomorrow!" Mike tells him, but all that's heard in response is the slam of the den door.

* * *

"Daddy are zombies real?" Jackson asks as he climbs into bed

"No buddy, they aren't real." Sam replies rearranging the Spiderman covers so his little boy can get comfortable.

"How do you know?" the curious 7 year old asks.

"Because they're made up for entertainment." His his Dad tells him as he tucks him into bed.

"Oh" the boy says thinking about the answer that he juts received "What if they were real though?"

"Well then I'd protect you from them." Sam answers without missing a beat.

"And Momma and Kaylie too?"

"Yeah, I'd protect Momma and Kaylie too." Sam says putting an arm around his son.

"What about Uncle Mike, Aunt Tina, Uncle Kurt, and Uncle Blaine and Jason?" the 7 year old asks worried about his aunt, uncles and best friend.

"I'd protect them too. We'd all protect each other." This gets a nod from Jackson.

"Like how you and Uncle Mike protected each other when you had your old job?" the boy asks looking at his father.

Sam closes his eyes taking a deep breath and nodding while trying to get the images out of his head.

"Yeah buddy, just like my old job." Sam says giving him a squeeze. "Did you have fun today?" At that question emerald eyes identical to his light up.

"Yeah! It was the best birthday ever!" Jackson says scooting closer into his Dad's side.

"Is that so?" Sam asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I liked it more because you and Uncle Mike were here to play with me and Jace…you always missed our birthdays before, but it's okay cuz Momma said you had to miss birthdays cuz you had to protect people…like Captain America." The boy explains.

With that statement the blonde tries to ignore the tug on his heart. "Like Captain America, huh."

"Uh huh" a head of light brown curls nods in response. "She said you fought the bad guys."

"I did fight the bad guys." It's quiet for a minute before the silence is broken again.

"Do you miss your old job Daddy?"

"No I like my new job." Sam tells him not missing a beat.

"But all you do is make pancakes and takes us to school." the boy says with a scrunch of his nose.

"Yeah, but I'm really good at it." He says tickling him into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, you make better pancakes than Momma."

"Thanks bud…just don't tell your mom that." Sam tells him.

"I won't. I promise."

Sam looks at the clock checking the time. "Alright buddy, time to get to sleep." He moves off of the bed letting Jackson get comfortable. When he does he bends down and kisses his head. "I love you Jackie."

"Love you too Daddy." He replies in the middle of a yawn.

"See you in the morning okay." There's no response, but he listens to the evening breaths of his boy before turning off the light. "I promise not to miss anymore birthdays." He states before leaving the room.

* * *

**Ages of everybody for this story:**

**Mike-26**

**Mercedes-26**

**Kurt-26**

**Tina-25**

**Sam-25**

**Blaine-25**

**Jackson-7**

**Jason-7**

**Kaylie-5**

**Yes this means they were teen parents, but I made everybody these certain ages for a reason. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to hear what you think. The first few chapters will be kind of like this because I need to build up to the action. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Can't Go Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did, Samcedes and Tike would still be together.**

_Flashback_

"_Lieutenant, can I uh…can I ask you something?" 20 year old Kevin Arcaro aka Ro asks._

"_What's on your mind Ro?" his lieutenant asks finishing up a letter he was writing to his wife and son. He gestures for the slightly younger man to take a seat. Ro takes it, but doesn't speak right away._

"_You know how I told you about my daughter, Anna. How I haven't met her yet?" the lieutenant nods in response leaning forward to give his full attention. "Well she's one year old today. Her mom says she's starting to walk now and everything." He says with an excited smile. He pulls out a picture from his pocket, handing it to the other man. The baby girl was all bright brown eyes and olive toned skin with a head full of curly brown hair. The older man smiles at the photo before handing it back._

"_She's beautiful" he tells him._

"_Thank you sir" Ro takes another look at Anna before putting the photo back in his chest pocket. "I found out yesterday that I get to go home for a little bit. I'll finally get to meet her."_

"_That's great news." The young lieutenant says giving him a proud smile._

"_Yeah" Arcaro nods in agreement fidgeting with his hat in his hands before looking back up. "I'm kind of nervous…Is that stupid? Me being nervous about meeting a one year old?"_

"_Naw, it's not stupid." The man in charge reassures him. "I was nervous about meeting my son when he was born. It's natural, and any father who tells you they weren't nervous about first meeting their kid is lying." _

"_Well that's good to know." Arcaro lets out a relieved laugh._

"_How long do you get to stay home?"_

"_Two months. It may not seem like a lot to some people, but it's good enough for me." He replies receiving a nod._

"_Make the most of it. Especially with Jessica and little Anna." The lieutenant says remembering the younger man's fiancé. Ro nods just as one of their fellow soldiers walks into the tent._

"_Lieutenant, the choppers are flying in." he announces_

"_What? They're not supposed to be here 'til tomo…" he's cut off as a blast is heard in the distance._

"_Shit" the man in charge speaks "Get your guns ready and find cover!" he tells them quickly before running outside. Two more blasts are heard, and through the cloud of dust he can see his men taking cover and firing at their enemy. He quickly does the same before focusing on his target and firing sending one of their men down. More shots are heard from both lines, but the young lieutenant was confident that his men were handling their own…until a loud cry of pain filled his ears._

_So far, he had done a good job keeping his men safe. There were a few injuries here and there, but he hadn't lost one yet. As the enemy choppers make their way off, he makes his way to the other side._

"_Damn it!" he shouts seeing the blood seeping out of the multiple bullet wounds. The young soldier was still breathing but barely. The lieutenant quickly kneels down putting pressure on the wounds._

"_Ro look at me! Don't close your eyes!" he exclaims in an attempt to keep the injured man awake._

"_Tired" comes the faded reply._

"_I know buddy. We're gonna get you to the medical unit, and then you can sleep as long as you want." He tells him putting more pressure on his injuries._

"_They're coming sir." Roberts tells him after radioing the med unit and helping keep pressure on the wounds._

"_Tell" before Ro can finish his thought, he starts coughing up blood. Once that subsides he tries to finish. "L-Love Anna…Jess."_

_The young Lieutenant wanted to say that he could tell them himself when he finally got to go home, but they both knew that wouldn't be true. Three more breaths, three more ragged blood filled breaths was all he took before letting go. _

_And Kevin Nicholas Arcaro was the first man that Mike Chang lost after becoming a First Lieutenant._

* * *

"Daddy, Mommy says it's time to wake up." Mike hears feeling a light push in his side. He lays there unmoving for a minute hoping it will go away. That's not the case when he feels heavier pressure on his back. "Daaaaddd, get up!" the bouncing of the bed causes Mike to finally open his eyes and face reality.

"I'm up J." he says mid yawn.

"Mommy says come down for breakfast." Jason tells him before jumping off the bed and running out.

"Hey no jumping in the house…or running!"

"Sorry" comes the distant voice of his son.

The young dad gives himself a minute to fully wake up before making his way downstairs and to the kitchen where the smell of French Toast fills his nose.

"Well Good Morning Sleepyhead. I see my reinforcements worked." Tina says placing a plate of food in front of her husband's seat as he goes to sit down. "Did you sleep okay?" she asks kissing his head before giving Jason his breakfast.

"Yeah" he lies. He didn't like lying to her, but he didn't want her to worry about him more than she already was.

"That's good" she gives him a reassuring smile as she sits to eat her own breakfast. The couple listens to their son go on about how he and Jackie are gonna be two of the Lost Boys in the Peter Pan play at school as they eat their food.

"I wanted to be Peter Pan, but Ms. Bradberry said if I work really hard I can have a lead in the next play." The 7 year old tells them.

"That's great honey." Tina tells him

"Yeah J, you and Jacks are gonna be the two best lost boys ever." Mike says giving him a smile.

"Hey Jace, why don't you go get your backpack out of you room. Uncle Sam should be here soon to take you to school." Tina tells as she starts clearing the table.

"Okay" the little boy does as told heading up to grab his things.

"Remember, it's your turn to pick them up today at 4:30 after play practice. Cede's picking up Kay, so you don't have to worry about her." His wife informs him.

"Boys 4:30, got it." Mike nods.

"And your appointment with Dr. Bryson is from 1 to 2 today." The young woman turns to him. "Try not to skip this one okay." She gives him a hopeful look.

"I…"

"I know you 'forgot' last time." She says putting air quotes around the word "But just talking to me isn't helping Mike, and I think Dr. Bryson can help in ways I can't. I mean she's a professional, she knows better about this kind of stuff, so please just go today alright."

He hated having to go to therapy, but he'd do anything for her.

"I promise I'll go." He tells her pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

"Good…I just want you to be completely okay." She whispers rubbing his cheek.

"As long as I have you and J, I'm more than okay." He states looking into her eyes.

"Mommy, Uncle Sam's outside." Jason says coming back to the kitchen with his backpack on.

"Okay sweetie…I have to go too. I'm heading to work early today." She kisses him once more before getting up.

"Alright have a good day. You too J, I'll be there to pick you up after practice." Mike tells his son.

"Okay bye Daddy." Jason walks out with his mom leaving Mike to the silence of the house.

* * *

"Lieutenant Michael Chang" an older woman with a head full of curly red hair greets him.

"Hi…um you can call me Mike. Nobody calls me Michael except my father." He tells her ignoring the lieutenant part.

"Well Mike, why don't you have a seat." Dr, Bryson says gesturing to the brown leather couch. "I'm Dr. Anna Bryson, and I'll be your therapist." She tells him with a calm smile.

_Anna. _Mike had been trying to avoid the memories that always came whenever he heard that name, but no matter what, he could never forget about the little girl who would never know her father.

He comes out of his thoughts when he realizes she's still talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying." He asks giving her his full attention now.

"I said you missed your first session. Would you mind telling me why?" she asks encouragingly.

The young man thinks about what he should tell her before deciding that the truth would be easier than trying to come up with a non-existent reason.

"Honestly, I just didn't want to come." He says being as straight forward as can be with that statement.

"I see" the Doctor nods in understanding "So why are you here today?"

"Tina, my wife, asked me to come. She thinks this can help me more than she can." He says looking at the older woman. "I mean I tell her certain things, but some stuff I keep from her. She doesn't need to know some of the stuff I went through…what I saw….what we saw." He finishes quietly.

"We?" she asks curiously, while writing down a few things on her notepad.

"Sam and I"

"Sam, is he your brother?" she asks looking at him.

"Yeah, basically. I mean we've been best friends as long as I can remember. We went to Afghanistan together." He explains.

"Is he still there?"

"No he's back too." He tells her

"Okay, so if you're not worried about your best friend being over there, what do you worry about?" she asks sounding concerned

"I'm worried about the men I left behind. The ones who don't get to see their families every day." Mike tells her honestly. "And I'm worried I'll have to go back."

**And that's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I kind of feel like I didn't do that well on the flashback scene, so if any of you have any pointers let me know. I would really appreciate it!**


	4. To Whom It May Concern

_3 months. It had been 3 months, 12 whole weeks without being able to talk to his wife and kids. Kids…he couldn't believe he had two now, little Jackie and baby Kaylie. He hadn't even met her in person yet, but from the letters he received from his mom and Mercedes, his baby girl was already full of so much personality._

_At just 20 years old, he already had what he not to long ago only imagined having ten years from now. Yeah, he and Mercedes were young, but he loved her more than anything, and he knew she loved him back just as much. Yes, everything did move quicker than they both expected, but they were Sam and Mercedes, and now they were Sam, Mercedes, Jackie and Kaylie. And he wouldn't change any of that for the world._

_Sam's thoughts are interrupted by the ring from the computer. He clicks to answer the call, and a second later her beautiful face shows up. To him she was even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her, if that was even possible. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She didn't have any makeup on, and she was wearing one of his old sweatshirts. She looked a little tired, but he expected that with having to take care of the baby and all. Nevertheless, she looked absolutely gorgeous to him._

_"Hey baby!" she greets him excitedly._

_"Hey beautiful, how are you?" he asks with the biggest smile._

_"I'm good. Tired, but good…I miss you though." She tells him with a sigh._

_"I miss you too sweetheart, so much." He tells her, and Mercedes blinks a few times trying not to cry because this was supposed to be a happy conversation._

_"Jackie misses you two. He's taking a nap right now. I tried to put him on a different schedule so he could be awake for this, but that didn't really work out like I planned." She tells him with a little laugh._

_"That's okay. I understand. Just tell him I love him."_

_"I will. I tell him every day." She responds before her smile gets bigger. :There's another little person here who I want you to meet." She moves out of the way of the camera for a few seconds and all the while his heart is racing before she comes back with a squirming little bundle in her arms. "This little bundle of joy is Kaylie Sophia Evans." Mercedes moves positioning Kaylie so that her face could be seen in the camera. "Say hi to Daddy baby girl."_

_In an instant Sam's eyes fill with tears as he reaches out placing his hand on the computer screen wishing he could hold his little girl. "She's beautiful Mercy." He can't help the tears that fall as he says that._

_"Aww Sammy" Mercedes tries to keep her own tears at bay. "Baby don't cry." She says wishing she could hold him._

_Sam wipes his eyes so he can see clearly again. "She looks like you, you know." He says with a small smile._

_"Really? I think she looks like the both of us. She's stubborn though, I can already tell…just like you." She says jokingly with a smile._

_"Me?" he asks mock innocence._

_"Yes you Mr. I'll Fight For You Mercedes!" she says with a laugh._

_He can't help but laugh with her thinking about how he spent most of his Junior year of high school trying to win her back. It wasn't easy, but he refused to give up because he knew that Mercedes Sharice Jones would be the woman that he'd spend the rest of his life with._

_"It worked didn't it." He says smiling._

_"Yes it did…because I wanted it to." She smiles "And now look what we got." At that thought baby Kaylie decided to make herself known by gurgling as if putting her input into the conversation, and making both her parents smile._

_"I wouldn't change it for anything." Sam states looking at his wife and daughter with as much love as he had in him._

* * *

"You ready?" Sam asks as Kaylie adjusts herself in his lap where they were on the floor. He grabs his guitar placing it in front of them. "Okay, where's the B chord?"

His little girl places her chubby little hand on the strings before putting her thumb on the one in answer to his question and looking up at him with those big hazel eyes of hers.

"Good job, what about this one?" he asks placing his finger on the fifth string. She takes a look before turning to him again.

"D" she tells him. The blonde smiles in return.

"Close sweetheart. This one's A and that one's D." He tells her pointing to the one above A.

"A" she repeats before looking at him again. "Sing the song please."

"What song?" he asks with fake confusion knowing exactly what she's talking about.

""My song" she tells him.

"Your song." He says surprise in his voice before tickling her. "Did you write it?"

"N-No" she speaks through her giggles. "Daddy s-stop, I can't b-breathe!"

"Okay, I'll stop." He adjusts her on his lap again before putting his guitar back in front of them. "And I'll sing your song." He tells her just as Mercedes walks into the house coming from dropping Jackson off at Mike and Tina's to spend the night.

"Momma will you sing too?" the 5 year old asks as both she and Sam look at Mercedes.

She smiles before kicking her shoes off and putting her purse on the couch before sitting Indian style next to the pair.

"Well start playing Daddy." The diva tells her husband.

"Yes ma'am" he responds before beginning the first chords of their daughter's favorite song and taking the first verse.

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true

Sam looks directly into his wife's eyes while singing that line and winking at her.

Someday, I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?

He finishes and Mercedes takes over the next verse.

Well, I see trees of green and red roses too  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you

She smiles pointing to her giddy little girl.

And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
And also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands saying  
How do you do?  
They're really saying I, I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more then we'll know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
World

The duo joins in together on the next part knowing she wants to hear the whole song.

Someday I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Why oh, why can't I?

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Sam asks Mercedes as she walks into their room.

"Yeap" she responds while changing into her pajamas. "knocked out before her head even hit the pillow." It was still early for them, only 8:30. She puts her hair in a messy bun before going into the bathroom to wash her makeup off. Sam watches her from his position on the bed. Mercedes focuses on her task before catching his eyes in the mirror. "What?"

"Nothing" the blonde responds with a shake of his head and a smile playing on his lips.

The diva playfully rolls her eyes before finishing up and leaving the bathroom. She can feel his eyes on her still.

"Seriously, what is it? You're looking at me like you're dying to say something." She tells him moving the covers back on the bed.

"Come here" he extends his arm holding a hand out to her. She looks at him curiously for a second before obliging and climbing into bed making herself comfortable with her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder before speaking.

"I need to talk to you about something." The blonde tells her.

"Uh oh am I in trouble?" she asks playfully.

"Not unless you wanna be." He whispers in her ear thinking of all the things he could do to her as 'punishment.'

"Maybe" she responds squeezing his thigh.

Sam gets quiet for a minute, and Mercedes turns around to look at him wrapping her arms around him.

"What's the matter baby?" she asks placing a kiss in the crook of his neck waiting for an answer. He tightens his hold on her and looks her in the eyes.

"Let's have another baby." He whispers and Mercedes promises she's hearing things.

"What?" she asks wanting to make sure she heard him correctly. The blonde decides to rephrase his statement into a question.

"Will you have another baby with me?" he asks searching her face for a reaction.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I know we said we'd wait a while…"

"Yeah we did." She says quietly.

"But technically it's been a while." He gives her a hopeful look.

She sits back for a minute not saying anything, and he honestly doesn't know if that's a good or bad sigh.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she says with a smile, and that's all the answer he needs.

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

It has been brought to our attention that there is a sickness going around. It's spreading rapidly. As of now, there is no way to pinpoint where this plague started. We advise people to take all precautions. Find a safe place to be and collect as many weapons to protect yourself as possible. A few are saying it's the attack of the of the living dead…Zombies. That's what it seems to be. People get bit and the infection turns them. Some in as short as a few seconds, and others the process takes a few hours. It's very much real, and once again we advise you all to be prepared.

This is a certified notification from the United States Army

**Song: Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What A Wonderful World by Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole**

**It's getting closer and closer to action time!**


End file.
